


Out here

by Sinful_Asap



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Gangs, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Asap/pseuds/Sinful_Asap
Summary: A white haired girl making moves and doing things teenagers don't usually do. Come along and see what happens to the girl who kills and breaks the law.





	1. Prologue

Bang!

 

A shot fired out as a man fell to the ground dead, bleeding from his head. A girl with white hair smirks as she searches his body and finds his wallet. She giggles as she takes all of his money out and throws the wallet onto his body.

 

“Should have paid me on time, bitch!” She says as she empties the rest of the clip into his body. The white-haired girl walks into the night leaving behind an unlucky customer.

 

The girl walks down a street corner putting her pistol away as she counts the money. 

 

“Not even enough to pay me back, the poor bastard,” The white-haired girl says as she keeps walking until she runs into a group of men who are wearing black hoodies and torn pants and reek of drugs. They look at her and they all flash a yellow-toothed grin, and one of them speaks.

 

“You sell drugs to the wrong person again, Weiss?” he says and the girl steps closer letting the moonlight hit her.

 

It revealed a beautiful pale-skinned face, with a long red scar starting from her head and going down to her left eye and past it stopping a few inches below.

 

“Yeah.. he was supposed to pay me from the last time he bought crack, but he tried to argue and tried to threaten me so I laid him to waste,” She says and silence takes over for a few seconds before they all start laughing. Another one of the guys speaks.

 

“Damn maybe next time find someone who can at least speak correctly, me and bats had to put holes into some crack fiends for pulling a shank on us” 

 

“Ooooh, i bet you were scared for your life” Weiss says teasingly as she starts loading her pistol.

 

“

Fuck yeah, I was! Those shanks are dirty as shit! I could catch a disease or something” He says as he takes out a joint and lights it. “Don’t get stabbed out here, okay Weiss?” 

 

“I won’t and don’t get killed, alright? I don’t want to find your bodies”

 

“Sure, now get on home, you got School”

 

“Ugh I hate school though” Weiss says as she starts to walk away but keeps looking back at them. “There’s no point in me going anymore! I make more money than a high school diploma job could get me” 

 

“You have to go, girl, it’s better to have some options, and don’t you want to see all the cute ladies?”

 

Weiss sighs and nods as she nears the end of the street.”Fine, I’ll go, take care guys!’ She yells as she walks onto another street back to her house.

 


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face and a meeting

_ The next day... _

 

_ Signal high the most dirtiest public school in the city. The reason for that is because of the teenagers who go there. From selling and doing drugs to fights in the bathrooms and hallways to shit getting stolen. Mostly everyone here was a delinquent, but also there are those who are normal kids and come to school to actually learn and do normal school things. Today seems to be one of those days where Weiss comes into contact with a normal kid. _

 

_ Weiss was walking down the hallway when she ran into a girl she knew that was in all of her classes somehow. They both bumped into each other. She looked and she saw her favorite normal kid. Ruby Rose a normal sophomore with black hair and red tips who always wore a red hoodie with black strings, black jeans, and black and red vans. Weiss smiled and gently patted her shoulder. _

 

_ “Way to hit me, Ruby” She said smiling more as Ruby looked up at her and looked away sheepishly. _

 

_ “Sorry Weiss, I wasn’t paying attention” Ruby says walking next to Weiss.  _

 

_ “It’s okay Ruby, I was joking” Ruby nods and they keep walking next to each other to their first class. Weiss and Ruby were somewhat friends, but Weiss made sure that Ruby didn’t know about what she does outside of school and during school in secrecy. _

 

_ They walked into their first class which was history and Ruby went and sat next to an orange haired girl and they started chatting. While Weiss sat in the back by herself and took out her notebook. She opened it, to a normal kid and people who pass by it looks like math notes.  _

_ It was really her notebook full of her “clients” if you could call them that and their “demands”. She sighs and looks through it before the teacher starts class. She groans at a particular name in the book. She closes her notebook as class starts and she waits until the meeting she has to go too right after. _

 

_ As class ends, Weiss walks out and makes her way out the school and into the woods behind the school. There she can see a girl with long black hair and she groans again. She walks in front of her and sighs. _

 

_ “Hey Cinder,” Weiss says and the girl named Cinder smiles.  _

 

_ “Hey Weiss” She says smiling more. Cinder Fall, signal’s local thot. She wears revealing clothes all the time, and whenever one of the admins or staff say anything about it they come out of the bathroom or locked janitors closet an hour later with a pleased face. She fucks anybody who gives her something she likes. Weiss takes out a bag full of ‘goods’ and a few needles and hands them to her. _

 

_ “Thank you, Weiss” Cinder says giving Weiss the money. “You know, I wouldn’t mind some company right now” She says with a suggestive tone. _

 

_ “No, I don’t really like you and I need to go back to class,” Weiss says putting the money away. _

 

_ “Fine, your loss” she says walking away swaying her ass and the skirt she’s wearing rides up and flashes Weiss. The white-haired dealer closes her eyes and breathes in heavily. She then opens them and rushes after Cinder soon catching up and they walk to Cinder’s car together. _

 

_ “What happened Weiss? I thought you didn’t like me” _

 

_ “I don’t but you’re a tease”  _

 

_ They both get in the car and they Cinder drives them to her place which is huge. Weiss remembered that Cinder’s parents are rich and are never there most of the time, so Cinder has it to herself. It was a three-story house on private land.  They have a pool outside and indoor, a wine cellar and a liquor cabinet.  _

 

_ “Let's go to the pool” Cinder says getting out of the car and Weiss does the same. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of ended it like that because i kind of want to do a smut chapter.


End file.
